


Mood Swings

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: As close to a case driven story as I've ever written, First Time, M/M, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has his ups and downs as the day progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2003, betaed by Mary, left unaltered. Originally appeared in My Mongoose Ezines, [Many Faces of Jim and Blair 3](http://mymongoose.populli.net/mfojb3/cover.htm).

"We've got another DB," Jim said into the cell phone, and slapped it shut; Simon would send a bus and backup.

Cascade was at the mercy of a serial killer. He struck at random, there seemed no limits to his depravity, and no one was immune to his viciousness. The first murder, a double homicide, had happened four days earlier; a couple out walking their dog had been the victims, their dog found half a day later at the scene of the second crime, the second link in the killer's chain.

Since those first victims, seven more people had died; people from every race, religion and economic background, the only thing linking these murders were the trophies the killer took and then left behind at the next scene. The city was in fear, the newspapers wanted a story, the television reporters wanted a sound bite, and the Mayor and Chief of Police wanted answers; Jim and Blair wanted the killer stopped.

Blair stood outside the condemned warehouse, listening to the siren of the approaching patrol car. He tried taking deep breaths, but the undetectable odor of death filled his lungs. This was the fourth time he and Jim had found the serial killer's latest victim, a seven-year old boy taken from the backyard where he was playing. The murderer was growing bolder, taking more chances, and hopefully leaving more clues.

Blair watched Jim work the scene and knew he should get back in there beside his partner; this was the first case assigned to them after Blair's graduation from the academy. But nothing in the years spent by Jim's side, the classes observing in the morgue, the reading material, nothing had prepared him for this.

Taking a deep breath, Blair turned and went inside, to do his job.

***

Leaving the morgue, Blair stopped beside Jim's truck and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with clean, cool air. Murder cases were horrible, but when the victim was a child, it was even more tragic. All Blair wanted to do for the next twelve hours until their shift started was sleep and try to forget.

Jim was talking to him, but Blair didn't hear him until Jim practically shouted his name.

"Chief!"

"What, damnit?" Blair replied, his own voice raised.

"I asked you if you wanted to get something to eat," Jim said, his teeth clenched, eyes on the road and jaw working overtime.

"Eat?!" Blair said, gesturing wildly with his hands. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. After that scene? After the trip to the morgue? No fucking way do I want to eat anything."

"Then what do you want?"

Before he had time to think about what he was going to say, the words were already out. "I wanna get fucked. I wanna get fucked hard," Blair said crudely. "Can you do that for me, Jim, huh?"

The truck skidded to a stop and Blair braced his arm on the dash to hold himself steady.

Jim slammed the truck into park and turned to Blair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting fucked, Jim. Don't play stupid with me, I know you're bi at the very least. I even know some of the guys you've fucked, so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

The stunned and shocked look on Jim's face spoke volumes to Blair; he'd gone too far, revealed too much, and now Jim would explode about the invasion of privacy, as well as wanting to know exactly who and how Blair knew which guys Jim had slept with. He had to get away before Jim could completely blow his stack; Blair was out of the truck, slamming the door and hopping on a bus stopped nearby.

Jim's mouth hung open, unable to move beyond the reality that Blair knew his big secret and wanted... oh lord, wanted him. He must have zoned, on the mental image, he supposed, as he sat there shaking his head, because when he reached for Blair, his partner wasn't there.

Jim had no idea where to look for him; Blair could be anywhere, getting, oh god, anything done to him. Thumping the steering wheel with his hands, Jim shook his head, _what have I done?_

***

Blair didn't really have a plan when he hopped the bus, just needing to get away from Jim as quickly as possible. He'd never meant to reveal his desire for Jim and risk the safe and happy friendship they'd developed over the years. But it was the other secret he'd revealed that made Blair's hands tremble. Jim was sure to want an explanation about how Blair knew Jim had male lovers, and Blair wasn't sure how Jim would take the news that they had slept with some of the same people. And if Jim ever realized why Blair sought out Jim's former lovers... Armageddon would preferable to Jim's reaction.

His heart throbbed in his chest. What the hell was he going to do?

Dickie's Bar came into view, a siren call, and Blair was off the bus and opening the door before he could wonder if it was such a good idea.

***

Jim was rung out, he'd paced each square foot of the loft to the sound of Blair's words ringing in his ears. _I wanna get fucked. I wanna get fucked hard._ Jim was ready right now to give Blair anything he needed, wanted, just so long as Blair came home to him. But what if he didn't? What if Blair was out there right now... heaven forbid, letting some other man, any other man, take what Jim so coveted?

So lost in thought, Jim failed to hear the key in the lock until the door swung open, slamming against the coat rack.

Jumping, Jim spun around. "Chief!"

"Heya, Jimm..." Blair said, leaning heavily against the door jam. It didn't take the Sentinel in Jim to smell the alcohol from across the room.

Blair took an ungraceful step into the loft and veered directly into the chair and table beside the door, sending the lamp on it, crashing to the floor.

Jim rushed over and grabbed Blair by the arms, steadying him before he could hurt himself.

"'m okay, Jimm..." Blair said, wrenching his arms from Jim's grasp, swaying a bit at the action, but he stayed steadily on his feet.

"Where've you been, Chief?" Jim asked, hating himself even as the question slid from between his lips.

"Out."

Blair walked slowly towards the kitchen, weaving only slightly until he reached the counter where he used it to guide himself along. As he rounded the end of the counter, Blair stumbled and fell; Jim was there almost immediately.

"What're you doing, Chief?" Jim asked as he swung Blair up into his arms and carried him into the small bedroom.

"What 'em I doin', Jimm? What're you doing?"

Jim carefully set Blair on his bed and flipped on the bedside light.

"You can't just get... and go out and get drunk. It doesn't fix anything."

"Doesn't hurt 'nthing either... feels sooo good..."

Jim flushed. And then sniffed. Beer, sweat, another person's sweat, lust...

"Don' do that," Blair said, watching Jim catalogue the scents radiating off Blair's body.

"Chief..."

"Don't. You don't want me, that's cool, but somebody else might..."

"I do..."

"Do?"

"Want you... I just..." Jim ran a hand across his face. "Let's just talk about this in the morning."

"No, no, no," Blair said, trying to sit up. "You might change your mind in the morning."

"Not hardly," Jim said softly.

Smiling broadly, Blair said, "Help me take these pants off."

"Blair, wait..."

"They're so tight, Jim... please..."

Jim's eyes were drawn from Blair's eyes to his crotch, where the material was stretched to its limits. Blair's inept hands were fumbling with the button fly but having no luck.

"Let me do it," Jim said, moving Blair's hands away and grabbing hold of the top. He pulling the pants open in one quick jerk, the buttons sliding easily through the well worn holes.

"ahh... yeah..." Blair said, sighing.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of sides of the open jeans, pulling them down while Blair lifted his hips slightly. The boxers were tented, pulling the elastic away at his waist.

"Jimmm..." Blair said, canting his hips in Jim's direction.

Still holding onto some semblance of control, Jim tried to stand, but Blair grabbed his hand and placed it on his cloth covered erection. Jim's hand acted automatically, and closed around the hardness as much as he could, stroking slowly.

"...yes...oh, pleaseee..."

Jim was swirling around in his own head, nearly lost, but Blair's cries of passion called him home. It didn't take more than a few strokes, and Blair was coming, sticky strands of come shooting from the gaping waistband of his boxers, leaving silky lines of come across his stomach.

Blair sighed, sinking into a light slumber, but Jim was on the edge. He slowly released Blair's spend cloth covered cock and brought his hand up to his nose. The scent of Blair's heat and release threatened to overwhelm him. His tongue darted out to taste but there wasn't much even to a Sentinel. But Jim's eyes were drawn back to the drying pool of come on Blair's stomach.

_Don't do it,_ a little voice inside him warned. And he knew the voice was right, oh, no, not the logic of disease protection, but of protection for his heart; Jim knew if he tasted Blair's come, he'd be completely, hopelessly lost.

Steeling his resolve, Jim stood up and reached for the sheet to cover Blair. And just as quickly, leaned over and licked a stream of come from Blair's sated body.

Lost and found, all in the same moment. He didn't know if he could leave Blair's side now that he'd savored the flavor of the man he loved. Fortunately, Blair chose that moment to roll onto his side, leaving Jim a place to sleep. It was enough, it was everything. Dropping his clothes on the floor, Jim slid into bed, wrapped his arms around Blair and drifted off to sleep.

***

Blair tried to turn over and that was the first clue he wasn't sleeping alone. Whoever he was with had him in a very secure embrace. Opening his eyes, Blair was again confused. No sex in the loft, so then how... and it all came rushing back to him.

Jim woke up more slowly, sated far beyond sexually. He felt Blair's heart pounding against his hand and hoped Blair wasn't experiencing second thoughts.

"Don't worry," Blair said softly, "I'm just wondering what time it is, and hoping we have time for more."

Jim chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the small alarm clock.

"Just enough time."

"Cool."

***

The clink of metal handcuffs locking was drowned out by the screams of the pregnant woman. The serial killer, hoping the pregnant woman would be an easy target, had been severely mistaken. Luck had been with both her and Jim and Blair; she'd let out a blood curling scream that sent Jim and Blair running and stunned the killer so badly, he'd still been standing in front of her when they arrived on the scene.

Jim had tackled him, more out of the physical need to punish the killer, than necessity, while Blair tried to calm the pregnant woman. Everything would have ended right there, safe potential victim, captured serial killer, except the woman dropped to her knees in a puddle of bloody water, labor starting.

Jim was on the phone with dispatch, one eye on the perp and the other on Blair. The woman, already a mother three times over, was huffing and puffing her way through pushing the baby out, and poor Blair knelt between her spread knees looking like a quarterback waiting for the ball.

With a murderous scream, the baby slid out and into Blair's waiting hands, wailing, sticky, slippery, a completely beautiful little girl. The ambulance pulled up not ten seconds later, and the technicians took over. Simon arrived on the scene as they took the mother and her new daughter away, and a uniformed officer was ushering the serial killer into a car.

"Looks like you had an interesting day," Simon said.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blair said as his eyes met Jim's, and they both laughed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was three three plot bunnies that got rolled into one story: the first line of the story (we've got a DB), drunk Blair being jerked off by a Jim who wants to taste the come but knows he'll be lost if he does, and Blair helping a woman give birth.


End file.
